


审慎的语言游戏

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 大逃猜活动的一个尝试。梗是日落大道。我瞎写的，不好吃，还超OOC。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe





	审慎的语言游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 大逃猜活动的一个尝试。   
> 梗是日落大道。   
> 我瞎写的，不好吃，还超OOC。

01

那是一条望不到边际的路。路的尽头是日落。

02

弗洛朗掏出他的电子烟，雾化的尼古丁裹挟着草莓的清甜，冲进他的口腔，再从鼻腔里钻出来。

他在行走。他和另一个人一同行走。

另一个人的名字叫米开来。

03

他转过头，看到路边的树。他看到路边的树被太阳照着，拉出狭长锋利的影子。他认为树的影子划破了他的影子的喉咙。他看到一片树叶抖动，他觉得自己看到了风。

他可以声称自己看到了风，但他只是看到了风带来的物象。

他起先不能分辨两者的差别，但是他思考一下，于是就想到了，并且决定分享这个思考结果。

他转过头去，发现另一个人藏进了电子烟的烟雾里。这是他的嘴唇喷出的烟雾，还带着雾化装置造成的做作的人工香精的味道。他搓了搓自己的鼻子，张嘴，却叫不出那个名字。

04

他又进入新的思考。实话实说吧，他不记得自己为何走在这里。他试图分析，发现这个场景里缺乏可供提取的要素。他可能是在做梦，可能是在幻想，也可能是嗑嗨了。他不可能和另一个人、和那个人走在一条没有尽头的公路上。

他扭过头，四处张望，也没有看到汽车，没有看到在他经验中代表汽车的物象，没有听到在他经验中代表汽车的声音，没有闻到在他经验中代表汽车的气味。他只能看到电子烟产生的薄雾，听到沙沙的声响，闻到做作的草莓味的甜香。

这里只有他和另一个人。他低头，看到柏油马路被压出的裂痕，和两个人的两条影子。他想象着超重的卡车车队从这条路上开过去，一直压得这条路产生裂缝。他又想象烈日，或许他现在看到的、和缓的、安静的落日曾是无比灼热的烈日，照得人直想脱下衣服，也烤得路面融化，沥青流淌，然后出现了这些裂缝。

05

他意识到，他不能逃避了，他得考虑一下和他一起走的这个人。

他认为这个人叫米开来，在其他场景中，这个人曾这样对他、对其他人自我介绍，也这样被他、被其他人介绍给另一些人。如果这个人没有任何长得一模一样的二重身、孪生兄弟、变形怪或其他都市传说，那么，他觉得，这个人是他认识的、或他认为他所认识的那个米开来。

他决定将米开来这个代称赋予这个他所眼见的形象，以使得思考的游戏变得简单。

他不能承认他喜欢过米开来。他意识到，这代表着他喜欢过米开来，可能也代表着他喜欢米开来。他品尝着“喜欢过”到“喜欢”这一时态过渡间的平滑感，以缓解他处于时下场景的尴尬状态。

他在口头上提出，喜欢不会将事情变得简单，只会更加复杂。他发出了这样的音节、这样的单词、这样的语句，他的声音吹散了烟雾，使得他眼中另一个人的形象变得清晰了起来。

他没有收到反应。他开始怀疑这是一个梦，因此他才能这样自由地行走、思考，和另一个人走在一起。

06

他在梦境中得到不自由的自由。

他跳了两下，他的脚隔着运动鞋踩上坚硬的路面。他不去思考另一个人，转而思考“喜欢”。他刻意地咬住牙齿，他让上下的牙齿咬合，他让最中间的齿缝对得整整齐齐。他做出咀嚼的动作，他咬住这个单词，然后做出吞咽的动作，他咽下这个单词。

这个单词不能缓解过快的心跳。他只看着自己右手里的电子烟。他不再做出吸烟的动作，电子烟不再产生草莓和尼古丁混合在一起的气味，那闻起来很怪。

他想自己为什么戒烟。他想起他是为了一个理由戒烟。

他突然发现自己不能去追问这个理由。这个理由下，埋藏着更加不能追寻的理由，下面又有更深的故事。他在思考的时候，试图拼写单词，于是把“故事”错拼成了“孤独”。根据弗洛伊德的理论，他可能就是想说“孤独”。根据他引用了这则理论的事实来看，他的真实想法是“孤独”的可能性更高了。

他知道，在眼下，在这条道路上，他可以不去规避真实。他只是不知道真实，或者说，他知道这个单词的拼写，却不知道这个单词的指向。

07

他转头去看树。看道旁的树的时候，他也看到另一个人。他再转向另一边，寻找是否能有愿意让他搭一段路的车。他没有看到汽车。

他不得不去看道旁的树，打发这段行走的时间。

他可能是突然想要来一段短途公路旅行的，和另一个人，在梦里。他可能想找到一栋朋友的房子。朋友的房子在乡下，在路旁，有大落地窗、花园和泳池。

他可能想找朋友赌钱。他可能想去泳池游泳。他可能想砸碎门上的玻璃，进入房间，喝一杯茶。他可能接到了一封邀请，赴一次主人并不在的约。这个朋友可能是他和另一个人共同的朋友。他想和另一个人说点什么，但他说不出口。

他的回忆描述出他和另一个人聊天、唱歌的样子，场景模糊，但他经常笑。他记得他们经常会聊天，会说笑。他不确定回忆是否被自己无意识地篡改过了，他听说记忆并不可靠。但这场公路旅行同样不可靠。

08

他渐渐从鞋底、从背上沁出来的汗感知到了日落时分的热度。这条公路上很热，他发现自己穿着薄半袖，而另一个人穿着长袖。

他再次观察他身边的另一个人，树的影子划过两个人的影子，融为一体，再分割出去。另一个人的存在感加强，他开始觉得不自在。他希望路边有一颗小石子，可能是路面崩开的碎石，可能是道路两旁泥土间的石头被动物带上来。他希望路边有一颗小石子，然后他把石子踢开，缓和气氛。

路边没有小石子。

他以思考的形式承认自己喜欢米开来，思考而非语言可以被否认和篡改，可以被不承认。这里所指的米开来，不是身旁的另一个人，而是米开来这个代称所意味着的一切。

耀眼、希望、纯真、温和、激进、幼稚、真诚、固执、愚蠢、爱，和那些被他不断美化的记忆。

他否定道路的真实存在，否定另一个人的真实存在。

他希望这条道路是没有尽头的。所以这条迎着日落走下去的道路是没有尽头的。道旁的行道树疏朗地排列着，影子不断割开他的喉咙，又融入进去，成为他的血。

在这里，他没有成为一个家的构成，没有被谁注视、被谁期待，没有注视谁、期待谁。

他，这个人被称作弗洛朗·莫特的法国男人，他有一个常见的名字，他爱米开来。


End file.
